


Kitten

by xKobra_Kid



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon is a kinky shit, Fluff, Kinky, Kitten, M/M, Pet Names, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKobra_Kid/pseuds/xKobra_Kid
Summary: Brendon looked at his almost naked body and he touched his collarbones, his neck and his jaw, observing his muscles react. He imagined what Dallon could do to him and he shuddered in pleasure, smiling and turning back. He looked at his back with a cocked eyebrow, his thighs were toned and strong, his ass-cheeks were a little bit rosy from the previous day. He shook his butt a bit and the tail swung slowly. “Brendon, where are you?” He stayed silent and he knelt in the middle of the bed, “Baby, are you in there?” Dallon asked knocking at the door, he opened it slowly and Brendon saw his boyfriend’s head poking in the room. He smiled at him and Brendon wrinkled his nose, he closed his hands in a fist on his thighs, “Hey, what are you doing?” he wasn’t even shocked to see him naked, he was just surprised.





	

Brendon had been lying in bed for the whole day, his body was tired and he was enjoying a day of complete relax. He had asked to Dallon if it was okay and his awesome boyfriend had hidden him under the duvet, kissing his forehead and his cheek, Brendon had made grabby-hand at him but he had just earned a soft smile. He couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend, for a better housemate than him; Brendon knew that Dallon was the one.

He heard the main door crack open and he chuckled, he adjusted his ears and he looked at himself in the mirror. He was proud of what he had found in a box hidden in the closet, he didn’t remember when he had bought those things but he was fucking happy to have them. He looked at his almost naked body and he touched his collarbones, his neck and his jaw, observing his muscles react. He imagined what Dallon could do to him and he shuddered in pleasure, smiling and turning back. He looked at his back with a cocked eyebrow, his thighs were toned and strong, his ass-cheeks were a little bit rosy from the previous day. He shook his butt a bit and the tail swung slowly.

“Brendon, where are you?” He stayed silent and he knelt in the middle of the bed, “Baby, are you in there?” Dallon asked knocking at the door, he opened it slowly and Brendon saw his boyfriend’s head poking in the room. He smiled at him and Brendon wrinkled his nose, he closed his hands in a fist on his thighs, “Hey, what are you doing?” he wasn’t even shocked to see him naked, he was just surprised.

“ _Meow._ ”

Dallon’s mouth dropped open and he blinked, his throat was dry and his eyes were huge, “How? Where did you find the ears and… is that a tail what the _heck_!” he said opening the door completely and letting his jacket fall down, he smiled and he walked slowly towards Brendon, “So, you’re a kitten now, aren’t you?” Brendon nodded and he fluttered his eyelashes, he smiled and looked at Dallon.

“I’m a kitten!” he giggled with a smile, he was blushing and he was purring silently. Dallon sat down on the bed next to him and Brendon shifted near him, curling in a ball and resting his head and left hand on his thighs.

“A beautiful kitten.” Dallon said kissing his temple, he pulled his closer and he looked at his tail, licking his lips because they were so chapped and ruined that they seemed to burn, “Where did you find this tail?” Brendon dig his nails a bit in his thigh, rubbing his face on the cloth of his trousers, Dallon smiled and leant down, kissing his cheek and stroking his chin with his fingers.

“I don’t know, I was bored and I wanted to surprise you.” He looked at him and he touched the tip of his nose with his hand, using it as a paw, “Have I succeeded?” Brendon poked his tongue out and he licked his upper lip, mewling playfully and lying completely on his back, just like a kitten that needs attention and cuddles.

Dallon kissed his lips softly and he cupped his face with his hands, he let them went down on his naked chest and Brendon closed his eyes, he moaned quietly and he arched his back, wanting to feel more on his body. Dallon lifted him and placed him on his lap, he laid down dragging Brendon with him, touching his neck and kissing his jaw. Brendon mewled and sat on his lap, he tugged at his shirt and he started to unbutton it, lapping every inch of the pale skin and digging his nails in his bare shoulders. He felt Dallon’s hands on his butt, he hummed and closed his eyes, biting his collarbones, thrusting slightly his hips forward, searching for friction and Dallon’s hand. He was starting to get hard and his mind was a complete mess.

“Brendon lay down.” Dallon murmured in his ear but Brendon shook his head, gripping tightly at his bare shoulders, “A good kitten does what his told.” Dallon whispered those words with a low and hoarse voice, Brendon shivered and laid down, he smiled and brushed Dallon’s waist with the tip of his fingers, mewling. “Are these your paws?” Brendon nodded and giggled, Dallon couldn’t help to kiss his plump lips, biting them playfully.

Dallon licked his neck and Brendon sighed, digging his nails in his flesh and tugging at his hair. He loved to feel Dallon’s mouth on his body but damn it, he was a beautiful kitten and he wanted to satisfy Dallon as much as he did. He licked his lips and looked at him, he fluttered his eyelids and Dallon leaned on to kiss him, but Brendon started to lick and suck his skin, earning a soft gasp from the other one. He knew his sweet spot and he knew how to make him fall in pure bliss.

With his “paws” he scratched his chest and he lowered down, sucking a hickey on his collarbones and nuzzling his neck. He kissed Dallon’s jaw and he mewled when he felt his hands on his body, exploring him as if it was their first time. Dallon held tightly his thighs and Brendon was sure that he was going to have a bruise there, but he didn’t care because Brendon loved to have rough sex with him. He loved to see him lose his mind and his body, allowing himself to just sink into their pleasure. Brendon kissed his lips and Dallon bit them, he licked his bottom lip and then the upper one, then he squeezed his thighs and Brendon moaned loudly.

“Did I tell you to speak?” Dallon asked biting his jaw, Brendon screwed his eyes shut and kept his lips closed, “No, nope I didn’t. Now, what my little kitten want to do?” he caressed his hair and his neck, hearing Brendon purr slightly. He didn’t know how he could do that, but he was glad for that soft and warm sound. Brendon tugged at his pants and he scratched slightly his crotch, pressing his index on his bulge and making Dallon moan in his ear. “Oh my little kitten is needy.” Brendon nodded and kept to stroke silently Dallon’s crotch.

He helped him to undress himself and he attached his chest, biting and sucking Dallon’s skin because he couldn’t get enough of it. He rubbed his thigh on Dallon’s boxers and he earned a low groan from him, he slid his index under the cloth and Dallon mumbled his name, tugging his hair and complaining about his behavior. Brendon knew perfectly that Dallon hated to be teased. He dig his nails in his lower stomach trying to make Dallon lay down, but he didn’t get what he wanted. Dallon was stubborn sometimes, he only needed to taste him and he knew perfectly what he had to do.

“Please, Dallon please, let me taste you. Please, please.”

Dallon smirked and Brendon scratched his chest, he looked at him with pleading eyes and Dallon placed a kiss on his forehead, nodding. He rolled on his back and Brendon crawled in his lap, he licked sensually his chest and then his lower stomach, grinning and palming his crotch. He waited for him to nod and then he lowered his boxers, staring at his cock and fluttering his eyelids, making Dallon groan and pant. He looked at him with a weak smile and he smirked, biting his bottom lip.

He opened his mouth a bit and wrapped one of his hand around Dallon’s shaft, he licked the tip of it and twirled his tongue around it, then he pulled back and stared at Dallon, keeping to stroke him slowly. He lapped the slit and he earned a loud moan from his lover, he knew that he was driving him crazy and that made him painfully hard. He tried to go down until he felt Dallon’s cock hit the back of throat, he screwed his eyes shut and he bobbed his head up and down, slowly and then quickly, sucking and flattering his tongue. He pulled back and gave few laps at the shaft, kissing Dallon’s thighs and moaning on his skin.

The tail was brushing ass-cheeks and that dam thing was a butt-plug, which made him already stretched and ready, but he wanted to taste Dallon and he wanted to make him come in his mouth. He bit his flesh and Dallon groaned, shoving one of his hands in his hair and tugging so hard that Brendon mewled in pleasure, panting and feeling his lungs burn. He looked at him with a wide eyes and plump lips, but Dallon’s eyes were closed and he was shivering.

“Don’t fucking stop.” he muttered tugging at his hair.

Brendon smiled and started again to give him few kisses on his shaft, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. He knew that Dallon was starting to lose his patience but he couldn’t stop to hear him whine and murmur his name like a prayer. He was fucking good at giving head, Dallon had always told him that and Brendon knew that he was saying the truth, he also knew that Dallon’s lips were smaller than his and they felt like heaven around his cock. That thought made his dick throb painfully and he rubbed his pelvis on the sheets.

Dallon growled his name and Brendon stopped, he looked at him and muttered a sorry, he shivered and whined when Dallon tugged his hair hardly, he had dared to touch himself without asking and nothing bothered Dallon more than that. Brendon sucked his dick and lapped the whole length, looking at him with angelic eyes, he scratched his thighs and bobbed his head down, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat again and brushing his lower stomach with his nose.

Brendon moaned and Dallon moved his head slowly, panting and moaning with his eyes closed and his lips curved in a smile. He felt a hot sensation in his stomach and he thrust his hips up, making Brendon gag a bit but the boy just smiled and sucked harder, flattering his tongue even more and hollowing his cheeks. He groaned and felt Brendon’s lips around the tip of his cock, his tongue was teasing him and he couldn’t stop to yell his name loudly, making his lungs ache and he felt his orgasm bear in his back.

“Brendon for fuck’s sake.” He growled and gripped his head tighter, moaning and thrusting his hips up. Brendon licked his shaft from the bottom to the top with a cheesy smile, mewling and purring while he rubbed his cheeks on his thighs like a damn cat, Dallon could come just watching him behave like a kitten. It was the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen and he was so jealous of his little boyfriend. “Brendon…” he moaned arching his back and feeling Brendon’s lips around his cock, “I’m gonna come.” he muttered closing his eyes and pulling Brendon’s hair.

Brendon sucked harder and moved his head up and down, moaning around Dallon’s dick and feeling few tears at the corners of his eyes. He felt a low moan and Dallon came in his mouth, making him almost gag. Few drops had fallen on his lower stomach and other two were rolling down his length, Brendon swallowed what was in his mouth and he licked his lips, staring at Dallon with a naughty smile. He licked the drops that he had missed and tried to clean completely Dallon, popping his lips open and nuzzling his skin. He scratched his thighs softly and mewled, he looked at him and then at his own cock, which was throbbing and aching badly. He tugged at one of his hands and Dallon patted his lap.

“Come here, kitten.” He said breathlessly, Brendon crawled on him and he tugged his hand again, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. “You need help down there, don’t you?” Brendon nodded and shifted uncomfortably on him, “Such a cute, cute kitten, aren’t you?” Brendon whined and licked his collarbones, mewling and digging his nails in his chest.

Dallon’s hand travelled on his body and he shuddered when he felt those long fingers on his back, drawing imaginary circles and pressing his thumbs on his lower back. Brendon let out a shaking breath and those hands went on his belly, caressing hit and stroking lazily his skin. Then Dallon wrapped his right hand around his aching dick and Brendon almost screamed in pleasure. His palm was hot and sweaty, he was in pure bliss and his orgasm was too close.

He licked Dallon’s jaw again and again, moaning and panting on his skin, scratching his back and whispering his name. Dallon started to stroke his cock slowly and he locked their eyes together, Brendon whimpered and whined quietly, his stomach seemed on fire and he was trying to hold back his orgasm, but Dallon was interested in make him come in his hand, hardly and hotly. Dallon loved to see him covered in sweat, he loved to hear his needy voice and he loved to feel his mouth on his skin.

“Don’t you wanna come, kitten?” he asked pumping him with a fast rhythm. He stopped and lick his palm, humming and staring at Brendon with a smirk, the boy groaned and lapped his fingers with him making Dallon smile. He replaced his hand on Brendon’s dick and he saw his eyes roll in the back of his head, a loud and low moan erupted from his lips and he moved his hips towards his hand.

“Dall, Dallon please let me- let me come.” he murmured breathlessly, digging his nails in his shoulder blades and letting his head fell on his chest. “ _Please_.”

“Do it, kitty, come for me.” Dallon muttered with a smirk. He saw Brendon shudder under his touch and then he heard a low groan from him, Brendon murmured his name and he came in his hand, thrusting his hips towards Dallon’s hand and sinking his teeth in his collarbones. Dallon kept to move his hand until Brendon let out a shaking breath.

Dallon held his chin and he looked at him with a smile, he kissed his lips softly and Brendon threw his arms around his neck, he tangled his legs behind Dallon’s back and deepened the kiss, humming and licking his bottom lip. Brendon smiled and pecked his lips one last time, Dallon bumped their noses together and then held him closer, nuzzling his jaw and resting his forehead on his shoulder. Dallon loved to feel Brendon’s skin under his cheeks.

“Hey.” he whispered softly, biting playfully his neck and dragging Brendon down, making him rest on top of him, “That was fucking hot.” he mumbled with a yawn, caressing his back and feeling his own burn because of Brendon’s scratches. “My cute kitty, my perfect and amazing kitten.” Brendon giggled and curled himself more on top of him, tugging the blanket and covering them. “You know that I have to clean the mess on our stomachs and remove that tail of yours, don’t you?” Brendon whined and shook his head, resting his temple on his chest, right above Dallon’s heart.

“I don’t wanna, you’re so warm and squishy.” Brendon said with a chuckle, licking his lips.

“But we-” Brendon kissed him and tangled his fingers in his hair, humming on his mouth and breathing softly in his ear. “Fine, you won.” Brendon cheered quietly and laughed, adjusting his body on Dallon’s and smiling warmly when he felt his hands on his back, massaging his hips. “I love you, kitten.” Dallon said letting his index rub his spine.

Brendon giggled and kissed his cheek, “ _Meow_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even want to post this but I feel like I had to because I actually enjoyed it? I had fun writing this little one shot to be honest.  
> Look what happens when my kinky side comes out of the dark.  
> Anyway, I hope you've liked it and see you soon!


End file.
